


Saturday Morning Bliss

by BlueLotus



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/pseuds/BlueLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little domestic fluff on a Saturday morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning Bliss

The alarm tripped at 5am, blaring out some Top 40 hit that really shook Hannibal awake. He pulled the pillow over his head and groaned.

"Wha'...thefuck?" Face complained and leaned over his lover, smacking his fist down onto the radio alarm clock with an almighty thud. He sighed and left himself draped across Hannibal, still half asleep.

"You're gonna break another clock radio doin' that," Hannibal muffled into his pillow. Face grunted and rolled off him.

"Don' care. S'too early for Lady Gaga," he mumbled behind a yawn. "Wha' time izzit?"

Hannibal lifted the pillow and peered at the clock. "Fuck, its 0500," he growled. "Who the hell set the alarm to go off at 0500 on a Saturday morning?"

"Murdock," the both answered together with a sigh.

"Wait, its Saturday?" Face's eyes flew open. "Didn't we promise to go scuba diving with Murdock today?"

That earned the young man another moan as Hannibal buried himself under the sheet. Face decided that was a good idea and joined him.

"Hi there," Hannibal grinned when Face snuggled up to him. He trailed his fingers down the furry pecks and lingered over a perky nipple. Face shivered slightly and smiled back, leaned in, licked his lips, angled his head, closed his eyes...

...and the door to their bedroom suddenly burst open.

Face jumped, flung the sheet back and watched wide mouthed as Murdock bounced in, already dressed in his scuba gear, bright yellow with sleek black zigzag patterns across his chest, and flippers and snorkel.

"Wakey-wakey Facey and bossman!" he chirped excitedly. The two men in the bed groaned and Hannibal peeked from under the sheet. "How do I look?" He spun around fast, almost losing his balance, like a kid with a sugar high.

Face rolled his eyes. "You look like a huge banana," he chuckled. Murdock looked himself over and laughed as well.

"Let's hope the sharks ain't fruitarians, then," he grinned. "Hey, guys, c'mon... BA is already up an' cookin' breakfast!"

"Yeah, okay, we'll be down in a few minutes, okay?" Face nodded and smiled as Murdock bounced back out of the room, closing the door behind him with a wink and waggle of his eyebrows. Face threw his pillow at him.

"God, does he have to be that chipper in the morning?" Hannibal groaned, sighing when he felt Face's hands roam over his chest.

"Think he's had his wheaties this morning," Face murmured and kissed his lover gently, coaxing his lips open with his tongue, and deepening the caress. Hannibal shuddered when he felt a strong hand grip his shaft and instantly surged up, rolling them over, trapping the younger man beneath him.

Face immediately opened his legs, cradling his lover's body with his thighs. He reached down and lined up their cocks, stroking them both teasingly slowly. Hannibal circled his hips, grinding his groin into Face's hand, gasping at the delicious ache that clenched his balls.

"Fuck, kid," he growled, claiming that sinful mouth again. Face pulled away his hand and wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist, letting their cock's slide together, pre-come and sweat making it all the more pleasurable.

Arching his back as the sensations rippled down his spine, Face cried out, finger nails digging into Hannibal's shoulders, leaving little red wheals on his tan skin. He could feel his orgasm building, his body trembling...

"God, Face, so beautiful," Hannibal murmured into Face's neck, his hand now under the kid's ass, holding him, finger's teasing over his entrance which was still slick from the previous night. Hannibal bit down at the juncture of his lover's shoulder, worrying the skin until it blossomed into a deep red, and pushed two fingers inside Face's body, unerringly finding the kid's sweet spot on the first thrust.

Face gasped and shouted out when his prostate was rubbed, waves of lust fuelling his impending orgasm, and he panted and yelped as Hannibal mercilessly massaged it, not stopping until Face's body stiffened, and his vision greyed out, and he was coming in throbbing streaks of pearly stickiness between them.

"Ah...FUCK! BOSS... OhGOD! OH GOD! OHGODOHGOD!!!! YES!"

Hannibal was a second behind his lover, and his own hot seed mingled with Face's on their stomach's and chest's as his body stuttered and jerked, cock pulsing endlessly, the man muffling is own cries into the pillow under Face's head.

Letting his boneless legs fall to the side, Face grinned dopily. "Fuck," he breathed, sweat beading on his forehead. He swallowed and opened his eyes. "Think you broke me."

Hannibal leaned up and laughed, rubbing their noses together. The action made Face's eyes cross and Hannibal had to kiss him for that, a lazy stroke of tongues, a sweet good-morning-I-love-you kiss that made Face's heart beat a little faster.

"C'mon, shower," Hannibal said and knelt up. He looked at his stomach and grinned, running his fingers through the sticky mess there. Face sat up, one hand on the bed behind him, the other reaching for Hannibal's wrist. The colonel's eyes widened when Face pulled that hand to his mouth and he sucked each finger clean, eyes never leaving Hannibal's. "Jesus, kid, you're gonna be the death of me," he swallowed hard, adding and affectionate "brat" when Face just winked and smirked at him.

"Just a taste of what's comin' later," Face smiled, his eyes smouldering. He pushed himself to his knees and licked Hannibal's lips, kissing him, sharing their flavour. "But first, we have to go scuba diving with Murdock," he teased and leapt off the bed.

Hannibal growled affectionately and narrowed his eyes at his lover. He loved Saturday's, but he loved Face more.


End file.
